


You and I

by BansheeLydia



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Eloping, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Marriage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-24
Updated: 2015-11-24
Packaged: 2018-05-03 04:37:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5276912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BansheeLydia/pseuds/BansheeLydia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I want to spend the rest of my life with you,” she says softly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You and I

They get married in the middle of August.

They’re in the middle of a heatwave. It’s lasted for a whole week, the air thick and heavy and hot; Erica’s ended up crashing at Boyd’s with only a T shirt and underwear that’s lasted her three days, though they’ve mostly stayed naked, intertwined on Boyd’s sheets with the windows open to try and keep cool.

She’s got her head pillowed on Boyd’s chest. His skin is hot, sticking slightly to her cheek, but it’s comforting, the steady beat of his heart beneath her ear. She closes her eyes, feels the rise and fall of his chest with each of his breaths, and she feels this forever kind of happiness, soft and mellow and all encompassing. 

“I want to spend the rest of my life with you,” she says softly. It’s not words either of them have needed to say out loud before because they’ve both just _known_. From the first moment Boyd took her hand and held it, knowing what she needed without her having to even open her mouth, Erica knew. 

When she looks up, there’s a soft little smile touching Boyd’s lips. “Okay,” he says.

She feels an answering grin on her own face. “Okay.”

They take off that same day. They don’t pack, they don’t tell anyone, they simply leave. Just the two of them, in the run down car Boyd managed to save up for, with the slightly dodgy brakes and the dented hood. They roll the windows down to so Erica can feel the breeze in her hair as Boyd drives and drives, taking them further and further away from Beacon Hills, closer and closer towards their forever.

They get married in Vegas. She’s in a peach sundress, Boyd’s in a goofy T-shirt emblazoned like a tux, and it’s so tacky, but it’s just them, hand in hand and smiling, making vows to one another, and it’s perfect. Boyd cups her face and kisses her, slides a cheap ring from the ones on offer outside the chapel onto her finger. He murmurs in her ear that he’ll save up, buy her a real one, but Erica doesn’t care, because Boyd is her husband and she is his wife, and she’s so happy she could burst.

After, they make love in the cramped backseat of Boyd’s car and spend the night staring up at the stars, swapping cheesy jokes to make each other snort with laughter. They hold hands until the sun rises and then they wordlessly climb into the car, setting off for home.

Boyd holds her hand the entire way.

**Author's Note:**

> kirasmalydia.tumblr.com - come say hi? :)


End file.
